Abrizhou - Nigerian War
In 2025, Nigeria was the most economically powerful nation in Western Africa. They even had the most powerful military behind Algeria, but not as strong as the United Republic Federation of States. But from the strong economy and military came from the weak care for Human Rights, which made the URF Government concern and uncomfortable. As the care was ignored, especially against Women, a Rebel Leader rosed up in the Nigerian province of Osan. She calls herself Ici Ivana, which the URF Government support. During a meeting between the Rebels, United Republic Federation and Nigerian Governments, the President showed disrespect because Icl was a woman. This angered the Republic Government and forced them out, sending military and supplies as support. After the meeting, Rebel forces began to grow stronger. Weaking the Nigerian hold of the counties, allowing more protests to happen. When Nigerian Forces began pushing, URF Diplomacy and the Carrier Strike group moved in with a Army Corps and Divisons. Taking the territory and giving the Abrizhou the independence they needed. History '- Outcry' Within Western Africa, the country of Nigeria prospered economically since the year 1970 as a result of the oil boom, mining, and other services. This streak of prosperity continued with improving the military from the year of 1995. Such a growth caused Nigeria to surpass all of the surrounding countries within Western Africa economically, they also have an impressive military that wasn't too far behind Algeria. The flourishment lasted for a couple of decades until 2020, where things began to make a noticable turn for the worst as far as human rights went with the people. Several people were jailed and humiliated, women and children are beaten in the streets, and many different ethnic groups were attacked by Religious groups. As a result, protests spread across Lagos, Ekiti, Osun, Edo, and Odon. But much was either responded by aggressive counter protest, Police, or Military officials. This resulted in several hundred deaths, which in return, raise the need of a rebellion. '- Meeting' On Nov 3, 2024, a woman named Ici Ivana was chosen by many to lead the protest. Fed up with the poor treatment, she and the protesters marched up to Lagos and many Federal building in Nigeria, all ending with Military and police brutality. By March 15, 2025, Ici Ivana was fed up with the result of her protest ending in blood. She soon took a trip to United Republic Federation's capital, Grand Federation, to meet with the Alpha Commander and the Senate. While waiting to speak to the Senate, the Nigerian President arrived to speak against URF intervention. During the meeting, the President was saying gibberish that wasn't ideal to the Senate. At the same time, Ici was pulling all the facts that Abrizhou needed to be free. In the end, Ici claimed victory as the President outright disrespected the Alpha Commander, Nicholas Thomas. So in response, he explained that his behavior is an act of war. Nicholas claimed "You actions today has proven to me that your maturity is unwelcome. From disrespecting Ici Ivana for giving out facts, to you disrespecting me in my own country. So as of now, I will recognize Abrizhou and will support this young nation into war." Once outside the meeting room, she met the son and the Supreme Commander. Imari Thomas gave her some instructions until his arrive, leaving once he was finished. In his instructions is what she should do before the first Marine lands, which ranged from destroying road networks to sabotaging satellite systems to hide the URF Navy's arrival. '- Battle for Abrizhou' Between March and April, Ici did what was instructed. She had her Rebels began attacking bridges that can lead to the warzone, then went after satellite networks to disable the satellites. Lastly, they began raiding military outposts, destroying most of Nigeria's land equipment By April 18, 2025, the Carrier Task arrived with a 45-ship large attack force. Sinking the Nigerian Frigates and support craft, then blockading the coast as 20,000 Marines landed. The Marines soon began to push the Nigerian Forces out of Lagos, preparing the province for more Troops to arrive. At the same time, the Rebels began to prepare inside Federation outposts. They was soon supplied with decommissioned T-72s and M60 tanks, AR-50s, and some F-16s. The Allied Forces soon began their push into Osun, attacking Nigerian troops within the state. Nigerian T-72s were sent to engaged the Allied Forces, but the Federation S1A1 tanks began sniping the Nigerian Tanks. In the air, Federation and Rebel forces was able to gain air superiority. CFA-44 and F-16 fighters overtaking the F-7 fighters, soon clearing the air for R.F. Tu-22M Bombers to start their attack. Destroying military bases, ports, and docked naval ships. After the air attacks, the Nigerian Forces was pushed out into Odon. Federation Troops soon turned aggressive, attacking Nigerian Forces at a more faster pace. Pushing them into Edo, then out of the occupied territories. Once out, Federation Bombers began to continue to bomb the surrounding land. The Nigerian soon attempted to call for help, but the Alpha Commander made his position cleared. This forced many African nations to turn away from the war, leaving Nigeria against the Federation/Rebellion might. Aftermath After two months of fighting, the Nigerian Forces was heavily damaged. Left with no other choice, the President sued for peace. Ending the conflict and giving Abrizhou it's independence, along with giving the Federation a new base. As the nation was under repair, Federation Forces stayed in the country until 2028. Allowing the Country to train it's Royal Armed Forces to defend itself. It was also reported that the Supreme Commander even fell in loved, sleeping with the Queen. Forming a International Union between the United Republic Federation and Abrizhou. Category:Roleplay Wars Category:Roleplay Events Category:Roleplay